1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding device which can be attached to a vertical or a horizontal surface underneath a table top, the device being provided with holding members which can support various articles such as handbags, newspapers and packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holding devices for supporting handbags from table tops of tables used for dining are already known. Examples of such prior art handbag holding devices have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,152; 3,773,288; 3,860,210 and 4,118,001. All of the different forms of handbag holding devices described in the foregoing patents depend for support on top of the table top and all of these devices are of a portable nature, that is, the device is carried attached to the strap of the handbag or is carried inside the handbag. A disadvantage of such handbag holders wich are supported from the top of the table is that they occupy a space which is at a premium in congested dining areas particularly where very small tables are used for serving a large number of diners. Another disadvantage of such temporary table top supported holders is that they may be accidentally brushed off the table top causing the supported handbag to fall on the floor.